borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:My Minigun
I have a neat gun called the Savior from Tediore. It's damage is almost 200, with a non-bursting 14.6 fire rate. On top of that, I've maxed Roland's Overload skill, PLUS I have my SMG proficiency near max, highly increasing damage, reload speed and accuracy (the reload speed is ridiculous. He reloads faster than two blinks, I swear), PLUS I have a Heavy Gunner class mod that increases mag size by 70%, gives me 4 in Impact (totaling my skill to 9 which is 27% more damage), 3 in Overload (totaling it to 8 which is 96% more magazine size, PLUS the 70% that comes with the mod), and 3 in Metal Storm, which decreases recoil and stuff when I kill, and the mod increases my RoF by 50%! So, I end up with a minigun-like effect. A nonstop super fast stream of 146 bullets unloaded in around 15 seconds (21.9 RoF), with around 250 dmg (maybe more, I'm estimating), adding in my proficiencies and impact, with super high accuracy and a reload speed that's almost as quick as a blink. Plus, because it's from Tediore, the gun has a 21 ammo regeneration, with the max being 25. I'm in love. If anyone has a gun that's faster with more damage, I'll dupe you pearls for it. Also, I would enjoy some stories because I'm bored. Anyone else had any sort of gun with awesome effects come together like this? (and sorry for the long post) --Itzabigredlight i personally say my chopper with barrel mag stock and body5 is more of a minigun (a whole day farming and throwing like 6 worse away) with my lilith and 8 points in quicksilver (from 18.8 to 26.32 rof) it chews ammo faster then i can see (157.92 shots consumed per second) and i have no need to reload, thanks to barrel and stock it has barely any recoil with a accuracy of roughly 45% But that's the problem. The Chopper CHEWS through ammo. My Savior has over 1000 rounds due to maximum SDU, and it's accurate. If I even point it at someone, I know that I can kill them, and if I don't, I can reload like lightning and fire another 146 round burst before they even shoot me. When I'm idle, it regenerates ammo, so I have a continuous supply with a huge mag and some pretty nice damage. Once the Chopper's out, it's all out (and inaccurate). Oh, and sign your posts, too.--Itzabigredlight : A Support Gunner mod with +21 Ammo Regen will make sure the Chopper doesn't starve for ammo. With judicious use of the R key, the Chopper is quite effective at hosing them down. MeMadeIt 05:41, April 5, 2010 (UTC) On my siren(profesional classmod), i use preferably a bulldog, penetrator, anaconda or vector/anarchy, that one is a "ohshit" gun i quickly switch to if the need arises, so ammo is of no great concern for me when it comes to assault rifles Demonique 20:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) did hit the signature button last time as well Hey, nice finds you guys got there. What's your level now light? Osang 21 22:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh I'm 56 now! I can almost use my pearls that I have acquired! Itzabigredlight 23:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) What platform do you play on Light? If you play PS3, I have about a dozen smgs I can dupe you that you will love. PSNAzrael2321 00:22, April 5, 2010 (UTC)Azrael2321 PS3 for me! But I don't have enough room to hold a dozen >.< I have too many guns. only got room for 6 or 7. (PSN Itzabigredlight)Itzabigredlight 00:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Ill add you next time Im on and Ill dupe what I have and you can take what you want. Do you have the Underdome DLC? Azrael2321 00:40, April 5, 2010 (UTC)Azrael2321 That sounds great! But no, I don't have the Underdome DLC.Itzabigredlight 00:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Heck no! 56?! (well i've been playing assasin's creed 2 for a while.)Osang 21 03:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I`ve got a Bulldog on my `Rambo Commando` file and with his level 50 prof in shotguns and his really good Commando class mod, this thing RIPS! When all my abilities are said and done, it has 36 rounds on a clip, decent level 50 damage and a fire rate that`s unbelievable! It transforms into an automatic shotgun and I just hold down the fire button and unleash waves of pellets unto my enemies! The Commando class mod increases fire rate by something like 70% and had ammo regen - PLUS I have Metal Storm maxed... Holy hell... it`s crazy. Tellegro 05:40, April 5, 2010 (UTC) That sounds intense, Tellegro. I might have to try that sometime. My shotgun proficiency is like 7. T.T Oh and I'm lvl 57 now almost 58! Ripped the Destroyer to pieces on second playthrough with my minigun in about 30 seconds. :D Itzabigredlight 02:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I tried the Bulldog thing, without a proper class mod and metal storm.... still it was pretty intense, i was just wandering around constantly firing my 39 clip bulldog ( ive got 99% clip increase...yes 1% to have a clip of 4 instead of 3 *cry*). ill stick with my 400dmg terrible matador however, it might have 10 times less ammo and fire 3 times slower, but it does as the challenge says: instant autopsy...Right now im looking for a chopper, i want to know how this gun feel like...and what alue of + team ammo regen can put up with its ammo usage, or in other words; how many rolands with support gunner would it need. Unfortunately whatever the ammo regen is, it will never erase the need to reload :( Valtiell 02:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I play a hunter with a gunslinger mod and i found a machine pistol with 18.1 RoF and i double that with my mod and hair trigger so i can then get i think 50 rate of fire from the activate on kill effects. the down side is that it has an accuarcy of 55 and a clip of 31 after hair trigger. Jhat 07:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) PS hi Valtiel! I just found a nice tediore smg, not on right now so i cant remember the name but its got 17.7 rof however lilith is maxed on quick silver. It also has 230 damage 90.5 accuracy with multiple damage/accuracy/recoil modifiers on it. With liliths ammo regen i have never run out. When glitching, i kill crawm with it in just under 3 minutes. Ill post the actual specs later when i get on and take a second look, its truly a beast. Also works wonders on knoxx as he is unable to get a single round off. nice Itzabigredlight 15:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) My bad its actually a Torgue hx 42 maloviolent stinger 234 dam 90.2 acc 17.6 rof +68% dam +53% rof 4.3 zoom +67% rec With all my specs i get 146% dam +188% acc +155% rel 78% rof and 23 ammo regen. I dont have a signature, lordofthepit dang that's good! Itzabigredlight 18:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Not to shabby at all, now i have the problem of trying to find a better one. lol.Itzabigredlight 18:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ive read somewhere that with a lvl prifiency of 50 in eridian weapons you could fire endlessly...so i guess that with the proper blaster, you would end up with an alien minigun.....with unlimited ammo. Im actually trying to raise all of my skill levels to 50 so ill gather aditionnal data once its done Valtiell 04:21, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Not really, they still consume ammo very fast, but the delay for the regeneration to start over is very well reducedDemonique 05:19, April 12, 2010 (UTC)